deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinister Six vs. Rogues
Sinister Six vs. Rogues is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring the Rogues of DC Comics and the Sinister Six from Marvel Comics. Interlude Wiz: Webster defines a villain as "truly malicious, a scoundrel." Moltar adds that "Being a villain is a thankless job, but we always have more fun along the way. That’s what being bad is all about." Boomstick: So let's have fun with a select all-star roster of two infamous badguy groups that came from humble beginnings and made the big times! Wiz: The Rogues Gallery of the Flash led by Captain Cold, supported by Heat Wave, Golden Glider, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, and Captain Boomerang. Boomstick: And the Sinister Six under the command of Doctor Octopus, backed up by Vulture, Sandman, The Lizard, Electro, and Shocker. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out which 6-man team would win a Death Battle. Rogues Boomstick: There was one a thief with a funny weapon who friended other thieves with funny weapons. They all have a lot of things in common, they all live in Central City, get their clothes from the same tailor, and get sent to jail by their city's Scarlet Speedster. And that first thief is Leonard Snart, who was just a regular master thief without his funny weapon. :of Snart orchestrating an armored truck robber Wiz: Raised by an abusive father, Snart became a career criminal in his teens after meeting a fellow social outcast named Mick Rory. Though good friends, their opposing ideologies caused them to go their separate ways. Assembling a gang, Snart made a name for himself as one of Central City's Most Wanted. But things change when Snart and crew attempted to hijack an armored car to steal a rare diamond. What was supposed to be an easy heist fell apart when the Flash intervened. :Leonard Snart: Once the armored car called 911 we had 182 seconds before any cop could be on the scene. No one could get there fast enough to stop us. But something did. :Cronie: What the hell do you think the blur is, Snart? :Snart: This blur is a man. We're gonna have to up our game. Boomstick: Through coincidence, Snart got his hands on a miniature cyclotron among stolen items from STAR Labs along with a thesis on a means to interfere with the Flash's speed. But the experimental weapon had an unexpected effect. :transitions to a museum robbery. :Snart: Time for a test run. Let's see how fast you are. :gun fires a beam that completely freezes a security guard to death. Wiz: The gun is able to shoot out a beam of absolute zero cold that instantly freezes whatever it hits. This led to Snart, re-named Captain Cold, to become a solo act after a mutual parting of ways with his remaining men. :of Captain Cold fighting Flash before using his Absolute Zero attack. Wiz: While strong enough to hold his own against skilled foes barehanded, Snart has an genius intellect to plan for anything and a photographic memory. But what makes Snart Captain Cold is his Cold Gun, a thermodynamic weapon which fires a beam of absolute zero. While it can slow down a speedster at a molecular level, it would instantly kill a normal human being. Boomstick: Both the light and the coldness of the beam are enough that Cold wears a specially make parka and snow goggles. This also plays to his advantage since his Cold Gun generates a Cold Field that upon activation can stop bullets in mid-air and freeze liquids. Wiz: Cold is also one of the few people to know the Flash's identity as Barry Allen, using it as a continuous "get out of jail free" card. But in this arrangement between the two, despite keeping the Flash's identity to himself and showing to have the heart of a hero, old habits die hard and Cold can relapse at the drop of a hat. :Captain Cold: I'm a criminal and a liar and I hurt people and I rob them. What did you expect me to do? Not be what I am? Wiz: But while a loner, an encounter with a giant gorilla convinced Cold to recruit a new gang using fellow enemies of the Flash on the basic principle of strength in numbers. :Snart: I know it's been a while since we pulled that job. I know it didn't go so well for you, and I know I said we were finished. But things have changed. If I want to keep working in Central City, I'm gonna need a new kind of crew. I'm gonna need someone like you. :opens a case, revealing an experimental firearm. :Snart: So... Are you in Mick? Or are you out?' :Mick Rory: Yeah buddy, I'm in. Boomstick: Mick Rory is pyromanic whose obsession with the flame caused the death of his family with their farm house in the outskirts of Central City burnt to the ground. Wiz: While he has regret for burning his farm house to the ground, Mick's pryomania worsen over the years as he threatened to burn people he didn't like and couldn't even hold a job he liked. He got the moniker Heatwave as a result. :Supergirl: Aah. Well, that's a colorful backstory. :Mick Rory: Well, my shrink thinks so. Wiz: The only person who wasn't afraid of him is Leonard Snart, the two having been partners in crime since juvie with Mick as the muscle. However, the two of them have conflicting issues that lead to a falling out when Mick caused a fire during a job. It was a miracle he survived with a few burns. When Mick learned that Snart upped his game, he decided to follow suit and fully embrace his pryomania. Boomstick: Heatwave is pretty much a brawler and his original weapon of choice is a repurposed flame thrower. But he received his own super science weapon from Captain Cold, the Heat Gun. Wiz: Another STAR Labs piece of work, the Heat Gun follows the same principles as Snart's Cold Gun in an opposite manner. While the Cold Gun fires absolute zero, the Heat Gun fires a stream of intense fractionized heat while increasing the ambient temperature of the surrounding area. Normal humans are instantly incinerated. :Heatwave: The friction the Flash hits when he's moving twenty times the speed of sound can't even warm up his crimson cowl. But my fire can melt the Flash's boots. You think about that if you still can. Wiz: Besides his pyromania, Heatwave has a few other weaknesses like his temper and his lack of tact. In fact, though he tries to go straight, he ends up being dragged back into a life of crime. :Captain Cold: This is what we came for. :Heatwave: That's worth money? :Captain Cold: It's called Fire and Ice, an abstract modern day masterpiece said to represent the dichotomy of being. :Heatwave: It represents to me that people with lots of money buy dumb stuff. :of Flash taking a hit from both Rogues while moving into position. Wiz: Furthermore, Cold and Heatwave have to be careful with crossing their guns' streams. A direct crossing would cause the weapons to malfunction and cease working. Luckily, Snart memorized evert detail of his weapon and forced Mick to follow suit in case of such an event. Boomstick: And yet those two pulled off a lot of things that make them Legends. Captain Cold: The Scarlet Speedster. Any preference on how you'd like to die? The flame or the frost? Wiz: Snart also enlisted the aid of his younger sister Lisa, the two being co-dependent on each other due to the abused dealt on them by their father. While Snart took to a life of crime, Lisa attempted to make name for herself as a figure skater. But ended up becoming a tag-a-long accomplice in her brother's criminal venture. :of Lisa intercepting a police convoy taking Snart and Rory to Iron Heights. Wiz: Lisa later ended up in a coma when blasted by a wave of Dark Matter energy, having a brief out-of-body experience before awakening to find herself now a Metahuman. Prior to gaining the ability to become intangible and create ribbon-like energy tendrils that can easily cut a person without any trace, Lisa armed herself with some prototype gear: Ice skating boots based on her brother's Cold Gun that allow her to skate on any surface or in mid-air at high speeds and a Gold Gun. :Lisa: How come you haven't given me a codename? Least you can do is give me a badass alias. Please. :Cisco Ramon: Fine. Golden Glider. :Lisa: Smart is sexy, Cisco' Boomstick: Created by Cisco under duress while held captive by Cold, the Gold Gun fires a corrosive beam that transmutates the target's atomic structure into a gold-like substance. Wiz: But while not the strongest of the Rouges, Golden Glider displayed herself as a capable leader in her brother's absence. Plus, as both their father and Chillabane learned the hard way, Cold is loyal to his sister and will kill anyone who harms her. :of Cold murdering his father after learning the bomb he planted on his sister was safely removed. :Flash: Lisa was safe. Why did you do that? :Cold: He broke my sister's heart. Only fair I break his. Wiz: Next is Mark Mardon, the Weather Wizard of Central City. Once a two-bit bank robber, Mark had a younger brother who was a scientist who was developed a means to control the weather. But when Mark escapes while being taken to Iron Heights, he learns his brother was mysteriously murdered and attempted to flee the country while taking a device Clyde invented. But Mark's getaway plane took off on the night of a storm that was effected when the STAR Labs particle accelerator exploded. :of a bolt of lightning hitting the plane, destroying it. Wiz: Mardon was assumed dead before he returned to Central City one year later, with a mission and superpowers. Turned out Clyde was funded by organized crime and Mardon when on a revenge spree on mobster and cop alike to find his brother's murderer. : Mardon: If you can't protect your family, the least you can do is avenge 'em. : of Mardon creating a tsunami to destroy Central City. Boomstick: The Flash stopped Mardon from turning Central City into beach front property. But he got was busted out by Captain Cold while being transferred to a more suitable prison. :Mardon: What? You want a thank you? :Captain Cold: Who doesn't like a thank you? Wiz: And since then, Mardon became one of the most dangerous Metahumans and one of the Rogue's trump cards. :of Mardon creating a tsunami to take out Monument Point while taking out Firestorm as Vixen arrives to assist the Flash. :Flash: You deal with Weather Wizard. :Vixen: Why do you let Cisco name the bad guys? :Flash: I ask myself that question a lot. :of Weather Wizard creating a small tornado in his hand. Wiz: True to his name, Weather Wizard can create atmospheric disruptions both indoors and out. Such abilities include created tennis-ball sized hailstones, lightning strikes. He even created massive tidal wave that potentially can destroy a city. That power can be more focused when using the Wizard's Wand, which was original built by Clyde to suck excess electrons in the air and prevent meteorological disturbances. :of Weather Wizard using the Wizard's Wand on the Flash. Boomstick: The only flaw to the Wizard's Wand is that it effects Mardon psychologically, giving a nasty god complex. And that makes him both over confident and extremely dangerous :Weather Wizard: You're good with a gun. But people like me? We're more like gods. :of Scudder trying on a fancy-looking suit. Wiz: Samuel Joseph Scudder was a career criminal who accidently developed a means of creating 3D holograms while doing community service in a mirror factory. Once released, Scudder used his skills as a physicist to perfect the tech before using it to commit heists as Mirror Master. Scudder ended up joining Snart's gang, but the two were at odds with each other due to Scudder's stubbornness and having romantic feelings for Lisa. It all eventually climaxed on the night when Scudder was hit by the same Dark Matter wave that hit Lisa. :of Snart finding Scudder using his earnings to buy a fancy suit rather than laid low. :Snart: I think you've spent too much time staring at yourself in the mirror, because your perception of reality is a bit warped. :Scudder: I don't give a damn about your rules, or laying low. :Snart: It sounds to me like you're saying you want out. :Scudder: Guess so. :Snart: Well, if you're out...You're out. :two get in a fist fight before Snart knocks Scudder into a large mirror as the blast of dark matter hits him. Boomstick: The exposure to the Dark Matter turned Scudder into a Metahuman as he ended up in the Mirrorverse, a timeless interval in the multiverse where he remained for a few years in Earth time in the custody of the all female Orinocas race. Lucky *bleep* Wiz: Actually, Scudder thought the Orinocas cramped his style as they took the fun out of him attempting to rob them. Luckily, he was brought back to his reality by the Flash and Golden Glider's astral projection. And since became one of the Flash's most persistent and formidable foes. :of Mirror Master trapping the Flash in a mirror. Wiz: As a Metahuman, Mirror Master can create Einstein-Rosen bridges on any reflective surface, allowing him to travel great distances. He can also use that power on others, with Speedsters having difficulty of phasing through Mirror Master's portals due the molecules being in hyper state of flux. His only weaknesses are the Droste effect and being trapped in a mirror he entered, ranging from being covered or completely shattered. :(Scene of Mirror Master, trapped in a shattered mirror, being taken in) :Mirror Master: Are you sure that's all of the pieces? I demand a full accounting. Boomstick: That's kinda lame. Wiz: But Mirror Master is also brilliant as he still uses his tech for various purposes ranging from decoy clones to manipulating others to do his dirty work. He even once tricked the Flash into wearing one of the Trickster's explosive armbands by staging a train robbery. :of the Flash getting the armband :Mirror Master: It's a bomb with a three-mile blast radius. If you try to remove the bomb, it explodes. If you do nothing in 60 seconds, it explodes. Before you heroically leave the train to protect the passengers...there's one last thing. Once you start running, if you decelerate - It explodes. You've got 12 seconds to decide what to do. I don't much care which way you go because I'm not really here. :of the Flash mastering the ability to phase through solid matter. Boomstick: Too bad the Flash managed to phase his way out of the death trap. But still, he came close to killing the Flash. :Flash: You never asked me how my wrist was healing. :Mirror Master: Fine, how's your-'' (Gets KO'd) :''Flash: Surprisingly fast. :transitions to Amanda Waller with Dexter Tolliver with a dossier containing Suicide Squad members. :Amanda Waller: And then there's the Aussie. Digger Harkness. Or as the tabloids call him: Capitan Boomerang. Wiz: Born in Kurrumburra, Australia as the illegitimate child of toy mogul W. W. Wiggins, George "Digger" Harkness learned to craft sophisticated boomerangs and even developed them into weapons. It was the age of 15 that Harker began a life of crime before was disowned by his jerk of a step dad, advised by his mother to make a name for himself in America, landing a job at the Wiggins Gaming Company under a false identity. Liking the name "Captain Boomerang", Harkness embarked on a string of robberies. But he made the wrong choice to rob Central City. :of a Central City bank. : partner: We're gonna be rich. : Boomerang: Yeah, you and me, mate. Go and get the car. Boomstick: Too bad he is not a team player. :kills his partner :Flash: No honor among thieves, eh? :knocks out Boomerang before he could act, the scene fading back to Waller concluding her assessment. :Amanda Waller: But he tangled with a metahuman and, lived to tell about it. Wiz: That lead to me being inducted into Task Force X, otherwise known as the Suicide Squad. :Boomerang: I'm playing Mahjong with me nanna, then this red streak hits me outta nowhere! :Rick Flagg: Shut up! You were caught robbing a diamond exchange! :Boomerang: I was not! Wiz: Despite being the team screw up and a jerk, Boomerang did what was acquired from him and got an early parole. :transitions to a dinner in Central City :Boomerang: Now they tell me I'm reformed. :Mirror Master: Reformed? The man who hijacked a whole fleet of armored cars in one month? :Boomerang: Now that was a crime. :Mirror Master: Too bad the Flash busted you before you could spend a dime. Boomstick: While buffoonish and deranged lunatic, Boomerang is smarter than he appears and once tactically outwitted Green Arrow. He is a highly skilled fighter with 51 counts of aggravated assault to his name, able to take a hit from the likes of Killer Croc and knocked Arsenal down with a single blow. Wiz: Boomerang also lives up to his moniker with his steel-bladed trick boomerangs, using them both as ranged and close-quarters weapons. Some of his boomerangs have specialized grooves containing C4, functioning as projectile grenades. Boomerang even placed such boomerang in all prisons within a 100 mile radius of Central City for escape purposes should be imprisoned in such a compromised prison. :Boomerange fighting Green Arrow and the Flash. Wiz: But Boomerang does have flaws. Besides usual human weaknesses, he can be outmatched by a more cunning opponent and has a thing for pink unicorns. Boomstick: But like Waller said, Boomerang is tough enough to stand toe to toe with Metahumans. He even once strapped the Flash to a giant boomerang. GROUP TALLY * Captain Cold: ** Attack Potency and speed: Without his Cold Gun, Cold is strong enough to punch through a wall and move at near-Subsonic speeds. His Cold Gun's beam can negate conventional durability. ** Strength: Strong enough to take out 10 armed men before they can blink. ** Durability: Wall level. ** Stamina: Average ** Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Cold Gun ** Standard Equipment: Cold Gun, ice grenade, snow goggles ** Intelligence: Skilled marksman and strategist. ** Weakness: Normal human weaknesses. ** Rank: Near-Superhuman (9-B), higher with arsenal * Heatwave: ** Attack Potency and speed: Without his Heat Gun, Heatwave is strong enough to punch through a wall and move at near-Subsonic speeds. His Heat Gun's beam can negate conventional durability. ** Strength: Due to his violent nature, Mick is in top physical condition and can crush a man's skull under his foot. ** Durability: He is very resilient against most forms of torture ** Stamina: Peak Human ** Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons ** Standard Equipment: Heat Gun, various ** Intelligence: Average ** Weakness: Normal human weaknesses. ** Rank: Near-Superhuman (9-B), higher with arsenal * Golden Glider: ** Attack Potency and speed: Without get gear and powers, Glider is strong enough to punch through a wall and move at near-Subsonic speeds. Her powers and Gold Gun's beam can negate conventional durability while her Ice-Air Skates allow her to move at Supersonic speed. ** Strength: Strong enough to take out armed police men. ** Durability: Wall level. ** Stamina: Average ** Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Gold Gun ** Standard Equipment: Gold Gun, Ice-Air Skates ** Intelligence: Average ** Weakness: Normal human weaknesses. ** Rank: Near-Superhuman (9-B), higher with powers and arsenal * Weather Wizard: ** Attack Potency and Speed: While human, Weather Wizard's powers allow him to level cities and fly at superhuman speeds. ** Strength: While human, he can manipulate the wind to land near fatal blows to his enemies. ** Durability: He once survived a plane crash. ** Stamina: Normal human ** Range: Long range (From a few meters up to kilometers) ** Standard Equipment: Wizard's Wand ** Intelligence: Above average ** Weaknesses: Wizard's Wand can be used to disable his powers ** Rank: Human (10-B) physically, Nuke (7-B) with Weather Manipulation * Mirror Master: ** Attack Potency and speed: Mirror Master is strong enough to punch through a wall and move at near-Subsonic speeds. His Catropic teleportation enables him to move at Mach 13. ** Strength: Mirror Master is in top physical condition as he can fight Snart. ** Durability: Street level. ** Stamina: Average ** Range: Melee Level, wider with powers ** Standard Equipment: Various ** Intelligence: Gifted. ** Weakness: Normal human weaknesses. ** Rank: Near-Superhuman (9-B), higher with powers. * Captain Boomerang: ** Attack Potency and speed: Boomerang is strong enough to punch through a wall and move at near-Subsonic speeds. His boomerangs' speed varies, like his Lightning Boomerangs being able to match the Flash's speed. ** Strength: Boomerang is in top physical condition and can knock out a NAVY seal in one hit. ** Durability: Street level. ** Stamina: Very high ** Range: Melee Level, Hundreds of Meters with Boomerangs ** Standard Equipment: Trick Boomerangs ** Intelligence: High. Robbed every bank in Australia at least once ** Weakness: Normal human weaknesses. ** Rank: Near-Superhuman (9-B) Sinister Six Wiz: Born in Schenectady, New York under an abusive father and a over-caring mother, Doctor Otto Octavious pushed himself to use his mind and become the best person he could be. He graduated from college with top marks all around and put his newfound skills to work... as a Oscorp physicist with a dream to build a sustainable fusion reactor. :Octavius: Today...you will witness the birth of a new fusion-based energy source. Safe, renewable energy and cheap electricity for everyone. And now let me introduce my assistants. :harness is brought out as Octavius puts it on. Wiz: Inspired by Leonardo Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man, Octavius developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms suited to maintain the reactor. :explosion occurs. Boomstick: Too bad it still all went wrong. Even more so since Octavius's refusal to cease the experiment cost him dearly more than losing his wife and Oscorp a lot of money. Wiz: The incident heavily scarred Octavius, leaving him partially blind with his chest cavity crushed and the tentacle harness he built fused into his spine. But he was placed on life support and given new purpose by Osborn to oversee Oscorp's secret experiments, including constantly researching Spider-Man. :Octavius: Impressed, Mr Osborn?.. :Norman Osborn: Very, Octavius. More than ever, I'm convinced Spider-Man is the key to military superiority. Once I replicate his abilities, I'll mark it an army of spider enhanced Super-Soldiers to the highest bidder. Wiz: But it turned out the damage also effected Octavius's mind, turning him from a quiet man to a deranged psychopath with a god complex. Boomstick: It's always the quiet ones. Eventually, nick-named Doctor Octopus, Octavius turned on Osborn when the chance presents itself after abducting Spiderman. : was about to unmask Spider-Man when he is injected with the Oz Forumla. : Dr. Octopus: I've just given you everything you ever wanted, Norman. Consider this my resignation. : Osborn: (struggling from the Oz Formula's effects) Otto... why? After all I've done for you? : Dr. Octopus: For me? For me?! You treated me like a slave! All you've done for me is give me pain! Boomstick: Since then, Dr. Octopus became a free agent while acting on his numerous experiments. Including his dream. : Dr. Octopus: The power of the sun in my hand. Wiz: One of Octavius's strengths is his intelligence, essentially a renaissance man in various fields of science from physics to robotics and genetics. But he is most recognized by his four mechanical arms. :of Spider-Man fighting Doctor Octopus. Boomstick: The harness made of a metallic material highly resistant to heat and magnetism. While it was originally a overgrown iron lung after the explosion, Ock condensed it for improved mobility and made later weaponized upgrades to it via nanotechnology. While rather portly, Doc Ock's genius and tech enables him to keep up with the likes of Spiderman and any other hero who crosses his path. Wiz: Doctor Octopus ranks as one of the most intelligent criminals, having the reasoning to align himself with Hydra to use their resources for his purposes. His only flaws are his arrogance and inability to trust others. And yet, Doc Ock had the foresight to establish his own group of like-minded Spidey-haters. :of Adrian Toomes confronting Norman Osborn. Wiz: Adrian Toomes was an electronics engineer from Staten Island who ran a New York salvaging company while striving to fund his private company Toomes Aeronautics. At the behest of an college, Toomes attempted to get additional funding from Norman Osborn. But not only did Osborn refused to fund Toomes, he stole his designs and profited off them. :Norman Osborn: Listen, you old buzzard, you've been at this for decades without one success to your name. If you never accomplished anything as a young man, who'd believe you created Tech-Flight as an old one? Boomstick: That convinced Toomes that he has to stick it to the man to make a name for himself. He got his chance when his salvaging his company was ran out of business by the Stark-funded Damage Control while in the middle of salvaging destroyed alien tech. : Herman Schultz: Hey chief, we still have another load from yesterday. We're supposed to turn this in, right? :Phineas Mason: It's too bad. We could have made some pretty cool stuff with all that alien junk. :Toomes: I'll tell you what. Let's keep it. :of Vulture retrieving stolen tech for his group. Boomstick: So Toomes started up a nice black market ring to secretly fund his research and planned to extort Osborn by kidnapping his son Harry Osborn. And he would have gotten away with it all here it not for that meddling wall crawler. Wiz: Using salvaged Chitauri technology to fortify his original designs, Vulture created body armor that increases his physical attributes to the point he can lift roughly 700 pounds. It can be outfitted with a flight harness with a pair of retractable wings with built-in motors and powered by an anti-graviton generator. :of Vulture taking flight, fighting Spider-Man on a cargo plane. Wiz: It allows Vulture to fly at speeds of 95 miles per hour and attain a maximum height of 11,000 feet. The "feathers" on the wings are sharp as swords and double as incredibly sharp talons which are capable of destroying stone pillars, while they can also be used as pincers for cutting through objects in a scissor like fashion. In addition, the harness possesses mechanical bird-like "feet" for lifting heavy loads while in flight. :of Vulture helping himself to the Avengers' tech. Boomstick: He might be an arms dealer, but Vulture was a victim of circumstance because he trusted the wrong people and was cheated out of a lot of cash. That along with a need to provide for his family adds to his nasty temper and resentment. So mind your elders or get yourself killed by an old guy, on purpose or not. :of Vulture grabbing what he thought was an anti-grav gun to teach a fired crony not to extort him. But he ended up vaporizing him instead. :Toomes: I thought this was the anti-gravity gun. :Phineas Mason: No, it's over there. : transitions to a man on the run from the police. Wiz: Born William Baker in Queens, he was a high school dropout who entered a life of crime under the alias of Flint Marko to hide his actions from his family. But Marko's double life soon gets exposed as a result of his association with Ben Parker's killer Carradine while trying to get enough money for his daughter's cancer treatment. :of Marko entering a Particle Physics Test Facility. :Boomstick: And Marko's luck gets worst when, while on the run from the law, he stumbled into an experimental particle accelerator. :Scientist 1: Donnie, we got a little fluctuation on 1. There's a change in the silicon mass. :Scientist 2: It's probably a bird. It'll fly away when we fire it up. Initiating demoleculisation. :experiment begins with Marko's body dissolving. The following day, Marko's body gradually reforms from the pile of sand he was reduced to. Wiz: The experiment bounded Marko's molecular makeup to the sand, deciding to use that power to rob numerous banks before he meets Spider-Man. :Spiderman: Jig's up, pal. :Sandman: I don't want to hurt you. Leave now. :Spiderman: I guess you haven't heard? I'm the sheriff 'round these parts. :punches Sandman in the stomach, only to find his fist punched through his opponent. :Spiderman: OK.' :battles Spider-Man before escaping. :Spiderman: Where do all these guys come from?' :of Sandman using his powers to fight Spider-Man and his team. Wiz: In a fight, Sandman lives up to his name by controlling and using sand constituting his body as a weapon. He and change the density of his body to become hard as iron or increase the size of his body parts to rip through metal and flip over tanks with total ease. More often than not in combat, this ability enables him to absorb most blows with little to no ill effect other than reforming himself within seconds. He can double his size by stretching the sand molecules that form his body. He can even add sand to his body to increase his size and power, like creating sandstorms or construct bodies. Boomstick: But despite Marko's skill with sand, Marko does have a few flaws like being highly vulnerable to water and fire. If overwhelmed can be turned into mud or into glass, even end up in a coma-like state if mixed into concrete. Those three scenarios would result in Sandman being out of a fight for a while until his body chemistry restores itself over time. But can only be put down for good if the grain of sand containing his consciousness is compromised. Wiz: And yet Sandman is one foe of Spider-Man who in that grey line and not generally evil. But he was deemed enough of a danger by S.H.I.E.L.D. to be briefly contained on an isolated island. :Marko: I'm not a bad person. Just had bad luck. :of a lecture in Empire State University being held by Curt Connors. Wiz: Originally from Florida, Curtis "Curt" Connors moved to New York with his wife and child to work as a Transgenics researcher at OsCorp. While an expert in the field of genetics, he preference is Herpetology. Boomstick: *snickers* Herpes. Wiz: Herpetology, not Herpes. It's the study of Amphibians and Reptiles. Since losing his right arm, Connors endeavored to find a cure and saw the answer in the genetics of reptiles. He was also a friend of Richard Parker and a colleague of Octavius, ironically becoming a mentor to Peter when considered going attending Empire State University. With Peter's help, Connors found a sequence to stabilize his formula, and injected it into himself. :footage of Connors about to inject himself :Connors: I-I know there are risks, but I can't allow a twist of fate to undo the natural order when science can correct it. If the unthinkable happens, please see that my wife and son get this letter. Wiz: He did grow his arm back! Boomstick: WOW! That went surprisingly well. Wiz: Well, there were unexpected side effects of the devolving kind... :of Connors' transformation into the Lizard. Wiz: When Spider-Man learned of a lizard prowling the sewers of New York, he put two and two together while administering an antidote to restore Connors's humanity. Boomstick: Connors continued living a normal life? Wiz: Sadly, no. Though various factors, Connors ends up relapsing back into his Lizard form. Worse, he mind goes in favor of a more reptilian intellect. He was forced to divorce his wife to protect his family from his descent into madness as the Lizard influenced him to consider turning every living human into a reptilian freak like himself. :Connors: I spent my life as a scientist trying to create a world without weakness, without outcasts. I sought to create a stronger human being, but there's no such thing. Human beings are weak, pathetic, feeble-minded creatures. Why be a human at all when we can be so much more? Faster, stronger, smarter. This is my gift to you. Wiz: As a Cross-Species, a classification of Enhanced, the Lizard possesses superhuman strength and agility. :of Lizard dodging Spiderman's webs. :Spider-Man: Good reflexes for a future handbag. Wiz: The Lizard can also run on all fours up to speeds of 45 miles per hour, with claws that can rip through doors, jaws with the bite force of a crocodile, and a six foot long tail to smash concrete. His healing factor is advanced to the point that he grow severed limbs and even heal from being shot in the face several times or being caught in massive explosions. But what makes Lizard dangerous is his reptilian telepathy. Boomstick: So what? He's like the Aquaman of geckos? Wiz: Pretty much and more. He can manipulate crocodiles and snakes, even those he turned in humanoid lizard creatures can be controlled by him. Boomstick: Wow. Sounds like there no stop Lizzy. Wiz: The Lizard is not completely invincible. Like many other reptiles, he can become sluggish when exposed to cold temperatures. Furthermore, while possessing an intellect, the Lizard can overwhelmed by his animal instincts. But that can be remedied in certain ways. Boomstick: But despite his only weakness, and the fact he nearly kills Spiderman on a daily basis, Lizard is one mean, green, fighting machine! :of Maxwell Dillion being saved by Spider-Man. Wiz: Next is Maxwell Dillon. Born in Endicott and raised by an overbearing single-mother, Dillon lived without any acknowledgment as a lineman of the Consolidated Edison electric company. But that changed the day Dillon was saved by Spider-Man from a hurled taxi. :Spider-Man: You okay? You all right? :Max Dillon: You're Spider-Man. :Spider-Man: Costume gives it away, huh? These look pretty important, Max. :Max Dillon: How do you know my name? :Spider-Man: It's written on your badge. :Max Dillon: I'm a nobody. '' :''Spider-Man: Hey, you're not a nobody. You're a somebody. Boomstick: Too bad Dillion got mixed messages and developed bromantic feelings for the web slinger. Plus, Dillion's week got worst when he got a job repairing faulty wiring at Oscorp's genetic lab. And on his birthday, one which he would never forget. :of Dillion being electrocuted while attempting to reconnect the cable, knocking him into a large tank of experimented electric eels that attack him. The scene transitions to a few days later in Oscorp's private morgue. Wiz: Instead of being killed, Max survived the freak accident with the exposure to genetically modified eels causing a mutagenic change in his body that turned him into a living electrical capacitor. :of Electro in a hoodie wandering into Time Square. Boomstick: While initially weak, he soon found that he was a living battery and accidentally causes a scene whilst trying to charge up himself with a power cable. :Spider-Man: Yo, Sparkles! :Electro: You don't remember me? :Spider-Man: Of course I remember you! You're my eyes and ears! Uhh, what's your name again? Uhh, do I know it? I know it! Don't tell me... :Electro: It's Max. :Spider-Man: Is it Max? :Electro: Yes. How could you forget me? :attack Electro :Electro: furious YOU LIED TO ME! (He lied to me. He shot at me. He hates on me. He's using me.) :Spider-Man: No, no, I'm trying to help you! Let me help you-'' :''Electro: furious (He's dead to me. That Spider-Man. He is MY ENEMY!) :sends a bolt at him, knocking him into a police car. Wiz: Dillon lost what little sanity he left that day, renaming himself Electro as he escaped federal custody and became a professional criminal. :of Electro taking over the big screen in Time Square. Wiz: Electro can store up to 10,000,000 volts in his body, generating up to 10,000 volts per minute which he van use in a variety of ways: Ranging from bolts of lightning and control any electric-powered machine to becoming a being of pure electrical energy. And even if he loses much of his energy, he can recharge by simply touching an electrical source like a generator. Boomstick: And the more charged he gets, the more dangerous Electro gets once mentally adjusted. He even once absorbed all of New York's electricity. :Electro: I will control everything. And I will be like a god to them. :Spider-Man: A god named Sparkles? Wiz: While not one of Spiderman's most dangerous villains, Electro is most definitely far from a pushover with his power over electricity nearly unrivaled. :of Shocker fighting Spider-Man. Wiz: Our last Sinister Six member is Herman Schultz, the Shocker. A high school dropout who is a skilled inventor and engineer, using his talents become as he called himself the world's best safe-cracker. But he gets caught and arrested, getting a second chance working for his Adrian Toomes. When Toomes decides to get into the arms market, Herman used some of the alien technology they kept with tech stolen from Roxxon Industries to produce a pair of gauntlets that vibrate at high frequencies while shooting blasts of electrified air along with a protective suit. Boomstick: Since the "Vibrator" was taken, Herman decided to try another name while robbing banks to acquire additional funding for Vulture. :Vulture: You're out there wearing that goofy thing, calling yourself the Shocker! "I'm the Shocker! I shock people!" What is this, Pro Wrestling? Wiz: After Vulture's black arms market ring crashed, the Shocker decided to become muscle-for-hire by various criminal parties in New York while robbing banks on the side.. :of Shocker, accompanied by his posse, blasting a hole into Grand Central after their getaway ride was damaged by Spider-Man. :Shocker: Don't panic boys. It was only a matter of time before we have to deal with Spider-Man. :follows after the crooks. Wiz: The Shocker's arsenal revolves around his Vibro-Smasher Gauntlets, which were based on strength-augmenting gauntlets used by Crossbones fortified by stolen Roxxon tech and salvaged Chitauri technology. Activated by a pump-action thumb trigger, the gauntlets project concentrated blasts of compressed electrofied air that vibrates at an intense frequency to deal powerful impacts. The damage is severe enough to cause extensive damage to a person's internal organs. :Herman: You know, I wasn't sure about this at first, but now... damn! Wiz: As the first test nearly killed him, Herman developed a protective costume made of foam-lined synthetic fabric which absorbs all vibrations and establishes a vibrational shield which deflects normal blows and allows him to slip from any grasp. Boomstick: Too bad the function doesn't make up for the suit's appearance. :of Spider-Man encountering Shocker in Grand Central. :Spider-Man: So you must be...Quilt Man? Padded Pete? Mr. Triple Ply? Oh, I got it! The Cushion! :Shocker: I'm the Shocker. I'd tell not to forget it. But you won't be around here long enough to worry about it. :loose a Vibro-blast that damages a pillar which crumbles as Spider-Man saves a civilian from being crushed. Boomstick: One of the downsides of Shocker's suit is that his gauntlets are not water-proof. of Shocker being thrown into a water tower, with Herman quickly undressing and jumping out in a boxers as the water tower explodes. :Spider-Man: Whoa, talk about wearing flashy clothes. of Shocker being tied and hanged by Spider-Man to be arrested by the police. Wiz: True, but Shocker is among the most relentless of Spiderman's villains. What sets him apart from the rest of the Sinister Six, besides refusing to be a punching bag, is that Shocker is largely concerned with making a living and keeping his street cred as a high level thug that men like the Kingpin hire to deal with trouble makers. :Shocker: Come on, freak! You need to learn be taught a lesson, and Shocker's School of Hard Knocks is open! GROUP TALLY * Doctor Octopus: ** Attack Potency and speed: Ock's tentacles are able to thrash through a small town and propel him at Supersonic+ speeds. ** Strength: Able to lift up anything around the size of a truck, Ock's tentacles can destroy multiple city blocks. ** Durability: Physically, Ock is as weak as any human. But his tentacles are made of a material that are resistant against nuclear explosions, extreme heat, and magnetism. ** Stamina: Superhuman ** Range: Several meters ** Intelligence: Genius scientist ** Weakness: Overwhelming arrogance, Normal human weaknesses. ** Rank: Near-Superhuman (9-C) physically, Superhuman (8-A) with Tentacle arms. * Vulture: ** Attack Potency and speed: While wearing his Exosuit, Vulture is strong enough to heavily damage a cargo plane and fly at Subsonic speeds with Subsonic reflexes and combat speed ** Strength: Able to lift anything the size of a truck with his exosuit, Vulture's blows with his tech are enough to level a building. ** Durability: Vulture's exosuit allows him to tank damage that could wreck a building. ** Stamina: Superhuman ** Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with beam gun ** Standard Equipment: Exo-suit, beam gun, phasing device ** Intelligence: High with a Master' degree in electrical engineering ** Weaknesses: A normal human without his exosuit. Too much damage to his exo-suit will make it explode. ** Rank: Superhuman (8-C) * Sandman ** Attack Potency and speed: Due to his molecular make up, Sandman can do much damage to a small town and moves as superhuman speeds with Subsonic reflexes while in human form. ** Strength: Physically, Sandman is strong enough to level a large building. But he can increase his strength by absorbing sand and grow in size. ** Durability: Small Town level. Due to Sandman's density control, he is extremely hard to damage. He can either turn himself into rock-hard sand so that heavy impacts won't harm him, or loosen himself up so that other powerful attacks will simply pass through him without causing damage. ** Stamina: High ** Range: Due to his ability to change size at will and shape-shift, he can make his body parts longer which gives him a tremendous range advantage. ** Intelligence: Average ** Weaknesses: He can be hampered by water and extreme heat temperatures. ** Rank: Superhuman (High 8-C) physically, Nuke (Low 7-C) at full power. * Lizard: ** Attack Potency and speed: The Lizard can easily smash through walls and move at Superhuman speeds with Subsonic reflexes. ** Strength: Able to life anything as heavy as a truck, the Lizard can easily decimate cars with his bare hands ** Durability: While able to ensure anything that thrash a room, the Lizard's regeneration makes him incredibly hard to kill. ** Stamina: Superhuman ** Range: Melee ** Intelligence: Genius, though often clouded, feral, and animalistic ** Weaknesses: Reptilian biology. ** Rank: Superhuman (8-C) * Electro: ** Attack Potency: While physically strong to punch through walls, his superpowers allow him to do damage on a greater scale and move as Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. ** Strength: Through his powers, Electro can life anything the size the bus through manipulating its electromagnetic fields and ravage multiple city blocks. ** Durability: Able to take any hit that can level multiple city blocks. ** Stamina: Dependent on the amount of electricity he absorbed. ** Range: Standard melee range. At least tens of meters with electric bolts ** Intelligence: He is a brilliant engineer, learned how to use his power quickly. ** Weaknesses: Water, overloading ** Rank: Superhuman (8-A) * Shocker: ** Attack Potency and speed: Having subsonic reaction speed, Shocker's gauntlets allow him to obliterate rooms. ** Strength: Physically, Shocker's gauntlets allow him to easily punch holes through walls. ** Durability: The fabric that Shocker's suit is made of allows him to tank hits from Spider-Man. ** Stamina: Peak Human ** Range: Standard melee range, several meters with vibrational blasts. ** Intelligence: Capable engineer. ** Weakness: Confidence issues. ** Rank: Near-Superhuman (9-A) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. :of the Rogues' battles: Captain Cold and Heatwave blasting Flash from both sides, Captain Boomerang fighting Flash and Green Arrow in ARGUS, Mirror Master trapping Flash in a mirror. Wiz: While the Rogues are each physically weaker then the Sinister Six, they have displayed themselves able to contend with the Flash one-on-one through both intellect and tech. In fact, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Golden Glider are able to negate conventional durability with their skill sets. While Captain Boomerang is the group's weakest link, Mirror Master is the fastest of the group while Weather Wizard is the most powerful member since his powers are potent enough to cause natural disasters. The Rogues' greatest strength is their familial relationship and teamwork skills. This was seen when they defeated Gorilla Grodd, one of the Flash's most dangerous adversities, in a team effort. :of the Sinister Six's fights: Doctor Octopus battling Spider-Man on a railway, Sandman pummeling Spider-Man in a construction site with Venom's help, the Lizard battling Spider-Man in Midtown High. Then to Vulture fighting Spider-Man several meters above New York, Electro beating Spider-Man to the electrocuting tune of "Itsy Bitsy Spider", and Shocker cornering Spider-Man in a subway tunnel. Wiz: Now the Sinister Six have the advantage due to their strengths and skills, Sandman and Electro being the heavy hitters while Shocker is the group's weakest link. But unlike the Rogues, who are an effective team, the members of the Sinister Six are driven by their personal egos and codes of conduct despite only joining forces due to their mutual hatred for Spiderman. But when they put aside their petty squabbles, or Doc Ock forces them to see things his way, they can be a force of mass destruction. And now that the combatants are set.... Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens to a guarded complex as a guard is patrolling pass a display holding a Black Star Dragon Ball and a keyblade. The guard is unaware that he was observed by Samuel Scudder, a man in his 30s wearing a fancy-looking suit, from a reflection of a glass case containing a donated and near-mint conditioned Iron Man Mark III suit of armor. Outside, Scudder emerges via a portal formed on the side of nearby glass building where five figures are waiting for him. One figure of particular interest has a man in his late 30s with brown buzz cut hair. It was Leonard Snart, wearing his leathery navy parka with black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. :series OST - Captain Cold, first part "There are four security cameras and two alarms on all sides," Scudder started. "The lights weren't on in the vault so there's no way I can get us in there." "Your call, Snart," said a bald, brawny man. His name is Mick Rory and he looked to be in his late 30s, wearing a buttoned whitish asparagus jacket with matching pants, grey gloves, and black shoes. He also wore goggles over his head. "Guess we'll do the old fashioned way," Snart said while turning to the others. "Mick, you and Digger are with me." Digger Harkness, a tall maroon-haired man at age 35 looking to need a bath, steps up. He is wearing a blue bomber jacket over a black shirt, covered by a nasty-looking grey trench coat, with jeans and black boots. "You two get ready," Snart says to his sister Lisa, a slender golden blonde-haired young woman in white, and Mark Mardon, a young man with dirty blonde hair who is wearing a black leather jacket with a dark green shirt underneath. Scudder creates another portal to escort Snart, Mick, and Digger into the bank. Once inside, after pistol whipping the guard from behind, Snart starts to take out some of the cameras with his Cold Gun before turning his weapon on the vault. Another guard arrives and notices, attempting to call for back up when he is knocked out with a boomerang to the back of the head. Digger briskly approached the vault after it was frozen, embedding one of his explosive boomerangs in the ice. Within moments, the frozen vault is blown to bits and the dust settles to reveal the intact drawers of dollars and jewelry. :Squad OST - That's How I Cut and Run "We have 182 seconds," Snart says to Digger while tossing the bags to him. "Put everything you can grab in the bags." Snart takes his leave while Digger had already began pulling out drawers and scooping up gems. "Mardon, your cue," Cold spoke into a headset before seeing Mick fighting the guards that heard the explosion. In less then two minutes, Digger already cleaned out an entire wall while Snart and Mick took out the guards with their bare hands. Outside, Scudder uses his power to conjure heavy rains to slow the approaching police cars as Lisa phases herself through from outside in the vault while Digger smirking while lewdly opening his arms for a hug. "Don't get the wrong idea," she says as she reluctantly hugs Digger, using her powers to get them into a sewer under the bank. Back in the bank, Snart uses his Cold Gun to shatter the case holding the Black Dragon Ball and grabs the item as he and Rory fight their way out as the rain stops and the police cars arriving. "Mick," Snart yells at his partner as he moves in front of him. "I'll show you NYPD Pigs who really brings the heat!," Mick bellows manically while firing his Heat Gun. Within moments, a barrier of fire formed to keeps the police back as Scudder creates another mirror portal for the two to escape through. The scene transitions to a warehouse full of mirrors, where Snart, Rory, and Mardon end up after emerging from a vanity mirror. "Nice work boys," Snart said. "Now we just lay low here until Scudder arrives with Lisa and Digger." Snart presses his finger to his ear piece, "Lisa, I'm sending Scudder your way." "Roger Lenny," his sister replied. Suddenly, the warehouse door is smashed to bits as a trench coat-wearing figure wearing a silver pair of red-lensed googles enters. Snart presses his ear piece, "Lisa, I'll get back to you. We got company." With that, Snart charges up his Cold Gun while approaching the goggle-wearing figure. :2 OST - Doc Ock Is Born, first part "I going out a limb and say you're Octavius," Snart said with a snarky tone to his voice. "It's "Doctor" to you, Captain!," Doctor Octopus retorts as he discards the trench coat, revealing his a near-fit body in green and yellow body armor with four metallic tentacles wavering out from his back. "Nice backpack." says Mick commented. "All we just need now is a priest and we can all go to a bar," Snart added. "Glib does not equate with clever, Snart." Snart and his group see Flint Marko: A tall Caucasian muscular male wearing a green striped shirt and light brown pants. "Guessing you were staking out the joint we just came from.," Snart guessed. "Well spare me the bleeding heart appeals. We take what we want and not apologize." "Regardless, you have something I want," Ock said. "That!" One of Ock's tentacles fly at Snart, towards the black orb on his person. But Mardon fires a lightning bolt from his wand at the lunging tentacle, causing it recoil before the lighting even touched it. "Very well," Doctor Octopus yelled in annoyance while activating a com-link on his person. "Shocker, commence the attack." :Spider Man 2 OST - My Enemy, first part In the sewers, Digger was making small talk with a disinterested Lisa when they hear noises coming from a tunnel followed by a shockwave. Lisa grabs Digger, turning them intangible to avoid the shockwave. The two soon find two figures standing before them: One being a guy in a red and yellow heavily-cushioned battle suit, the other a large, green, humanoid iguana lizard-like monster with torn clothing on his person. Back in the warehouse, Mick lands a punch on Marko. Only to find his fist went through, realizing his opponent is what he considered a Metahuman. Before he could react, Marko enlarges his fist and punches Mick out of the warehouse. Mardon generates a tornado in his hand and manages to disburst Marko before running out after Mick. But once outside, Mardon is suddenly grabbed by a bird-like blur. Now Captain Cold and Dctor Octopus the only ones left in the warehouse. "You're going on ice," Cold said in a calm yet furious tone as he fired his Cold Gun to generate a wall of ice to block Ock's tentacles as he takes cover. :FIGHT Snart attempts to sneak at Ock from behind, but Ock's tentacles quickly move him out of the Cold Gun's crosshairs with a crate frozen instead. Ock then jumps Snart, grabbing him with three of his tentacles before tossing him through a wall to the outside. "The hell are you two suppose to be?" Shocker felt some amusement towards Digger and Lisa as they are still in the sewer. "The name's Captain Boomerang, mate!," Digger yelled. "And I'm not gonna let some overgrown quilt badmouth me!" Digger throws a boomerang at Shocker. Shocker uses his vibro-gauntlets in response, managing to upset the boomerang's momentum and have it hit a wall. "You're no Boomerang, that's for sure," Shocker said in a mix of respect and contempt for Digger. "Alright, kids. Shocker's School of Hard Knocks is now in session. You're up, Mr. Science." The Lizard only snarled in response as he quickly leaps towards Captain Boomerang and swung his fist at the man, slamming him against a sewer wall. Golden Glider whips out her Gold Gun and fires it at the Lizard, only to for the monster dodge while knocking her again a wall with the intent to bite her face off. But Glider becomes immaterial, phasing through the Lizard and taking advantage of his shock by stabbing him with by using the energy ribbons from her arms to cut into his limbs. While Lizard shrugged the attack off, he failed to dodge in time as his arm was hit by the beam Glider's gun, the afflicted limb becoming golden and corroded while getting glued to the wall. :Man 3 OST - Subway Confrontation, last part Digger gets up and capitalizes the handicap by taking out his boomerang blades, dodging Lizard's jaws and attempted swipes with his free arm while cutting the beast with his boomerangs. "Haha, is that the best ya got?," Captain Boomerang yelled as he stabbed one of his boomerangs in the Lizard's stomach for good measure before being tail whipped away, hitting the sewage-covered ground hard. "Lookit all the pretty lights," Digger mused before Lisa dug her foot into Digger side. "Get up, Digger!," she yelled as the Lizard removes the boomerang from his gut and uses it to free himself by amputating his golden forearm. Within moments, Digger gets back up as he and Lisa see a new arm starting to grow from the instantly healed stump. "Let's see you heal from this!," Captain Boomerang yelled as he detonated the C4 in his boomerangs, blowing up Lizard's other arm and the pillar the first one was embedded in. Unfortunately, it causes a cave in with both sides running for it... Outside the warehouse, Snart keeps his distance from Doc Ock's tentacles while firing Deathcicles at them. "My old man hits harder than you," Snart said as he continues fiiring. "An insult spawned by a simple mind," Ock retorts. "You're are just common thieves!" "Not what my bank account says," Snart gloats as he fires a Glacier Grenade, creating a temporary cold field that slows down Ock's tentacles as frost forms on them. While Ock is confused, Snart leaps off the ledge and pops him in the jaw with the butt of his gun. Ock falls down with his tentacles shattered at the tips. Meanwhile, Heatwave gets up to see Sandman reforming. "Eat this!," Mick yelled while firing a torrent of 900+ degree flames at Flint. "Give me a break," Flint muttered as he dodges a torrent of superheated flame while slamming Mick into a wall with a well-timed punch, knocking the Heat Gun away from Mick's person. "Nothing personal," Sandman says as he turns his right arm into a spiky mace to finish the human off. But his arm is suddenly frozen and crumbles into pieces. "You made it personal, Sandy," Snart said as fires his Cold Gun at Sandman. But Flint splits his head down the middle with the beam passing through, reforming his right arm into a large mallet that he swings at Snart. :Man Homecoming OST - Fly-By Night Operation Up above, the Vulture ascends higher into the air before his talons release their hold on Mardon with the assumption that his quarry would become a strain on the sidewalk. But the Vulture was caught off guard when he sees Mardon flying after him, the Metahuman creating air drafts to keep him aloft. Mardon uses the Wizard's Wand to hit the Vulture's harness with a bolt of lightning, forcing the older man to drop out of the harness onto a sky scrapper roof as his wings explode. Mardon heads back the warehouse, where he sees Snart fending off Sandman while unaware of Doctor Octopus about to attack the Rogue from behind. Mardon fires lighting at Ock and Sandman, the latter taking cover in the nearby construction site where he gathers the surrounding sand into himself. :Man 3 OST - Confrontation Part 1, last part A sandstorm then erupts, roaring as it forms into a giant blocky version of Sandman that swats Mardon out of the sky. Sandman roars again and attempts swinging another punch when a torrent of flame hits the arm, turning it into glass. "Take it down!," Snart yelled as he and Rory fire their weapons at Sandman as a huge mass of sand swarms towards the two Rogues. Cold and Heatwave attempt to keep the sand from them before they are hit from behind by Shocker, leaving the two open as they are approached by Doctor Octopus. "Now, what should I do to you?" He smirks as he was about to tear them to pieces when he looks up in time to see a boomerang lodge itself in Sandman's head. After a few seconds, the boomerang explodes and it causes the giant's body to crumble towards the ground below with Oct and Shocker jumping out of harm's way. Lisa arrives in time to grab her brother and Mick, making them intangible as the sand smashes through them. They are then joined by Boomerang and Mirror Master, who got the former and Lisa out of the sewer collapse at the last second. Weather Wizard follows as the Rogues run back into the warehouse. "Time for an extraction," Snart says as Mirror Master readies a another portal. :Spider Man 2 OST - My Enemy, second/third parts However, an ear-piercing shriek shatters all the mirrors in the warehouse as the Vulture arrives and uses the built-in sonic amplifier in his collar to remove the Rogues' method of escape. As Captain Boomerang's arm was halfway, he screams in pain over losing his limb as Electro surges out from a socket and electrocutes the distracted crook. : Sinister Six: 1 : Rogues: 0 The Rogues run back out to see Doc Oct, a reformed giant Sandman, Shocker, the Lizard, and Vulture with a new wing harness are all waiting for them. With five super-powered villains in front of them and one behind, the Rogues know running is not in the cards anymore. "Change of plans," Snart says as the goggles come down. "It's open season." Lisa follows her brother's example by holding her hand up towards air as gold ribbons burst from her forearms, swirling around her while forming into the white skiing attire of Golden Glider with ski blades on her boots. "It's 'bout time," Rory gruffly commented as he starts up his Heat Gun while Weather Wizard and Mirror Master follow suit. Electro throws a manifested lightning bolt from his hand, only for it to be sucked into Weather Wizard's wand while Rory fires his Heat Gun to force Electro back before firing it at the other human-sized Sinister members. This forces them to scatter with Shocker firing his Vibro-Shockwaves to blow the flames out, the Rogues having used the firewall as cover to escape though another entrance in the warehouse. "FIND THEM!," Doc Ock ordered as Vulture and Electro take to the air while the Lizard sniffs the air with his tongue to get a whiff of the Rogues' odor before tracking them with Shocker following to a nearby church with a bell tower. Shocker decides to knock church doors down with his vibro gauntlets. "Oh Rogues!," Shocker said as the Lizard enters and scouts the left wing. "Come out and play!" Shocker proceeds to the right wing. Shocker eventually reaches a large locker room where Samuel Scudder had just finished putting on his orange and green Mirror Master attire. "What's with the getup?," Shocker insist. "Says the man dressed like a gaudy quilt," Mirror Master retorts. Shut you mouth!," Shock fires his gauntlets at Mirror Master with the man enveloped in a blast of dust and glass. When the dust settles, Shocker is shocked to see a pile of glass where Mirror Master stood. "Nobody does that to my boyfriend!." Glider appeared from behind Shocker as he fired his gauntlets at point-blank range. When the dust settles, he finds Glider unharmed. "What the hell!?," Shocker said. "Now that's just rude." Glider retaliates by landing a powerful kick to Shocker's chest with razor-sharped skating boot. "Oh no...," Shocker comments upon noticing the extensive damage and was about to fire and risk recoil when his arms are grabbed from both sides by Glider's ribbons emerging from two of the three mirror portals that Mirror Master created from the remaining mirrors. "Nobody lays a hand on my girl," Scudder coldly says as Glider retracts her ribbons. Outside, the sound of Shocker's screams of being ripped to pieces is heard. : Sinister Six: 1 : Rogues: 1 In the left wing, the Lizard reaches a large chamber where Heat Wave is waiting for him. "Come on!," Rory yelled as he whips out his Heat Gun and fires it with the Lizard jumping out of the way as the pyromanic starts causing a few fires around the area. Eventually, the Lizard jumps Rory and was about to swipe his head off with his talon hand is frozen by Cold's cold gun. The lizard jumps to safety as Cold approaches Heat Wave. "You okay?," he asked with slight concern to his voice. "Still worth it," said Mick smugly as he got up. Though Lizard smashes his frozen forearm, he finds his regeneration not as fast as it normally it. "Doubt you can heal super-fast at absolute zero," Snart as he and Mick fire their weapons to counter the Lizard from both sides. The Lizard snarls at the two men as Snart asks, "Any preference on how you'd like to die?" Before the Lizard lunges at either man and ends up either frozen or incinerated, he is grabbed by energy tendrils shooting from the wall across the room. The energy ribbons wrap around his body while Glider emerges from the wall, flying back with the bound Lizard being dragged through the wall and into a mirror portal Mirror Master created on the other side. : Sinister Six: 1 : Rogues: 2 Though the Rogues dispatched two members of the Sinister Six, the resulting racket alerted the other Sinisters as they converge with the giant Sandman forcing his way in while taking the building down. Glider and Mirror Master head upstairs towards the bell tower while Cold and Heatwave remain to keep the sand from flooring the room by freezing it or turning it into glass. As Glider and Mirror Master reach the top of the tower, they see Vulture waiting for them with a Chitari Gun in his hands. "You're becoming a pain," He said before firing as Glider grabs Mirror Master so the beam would harmlessly phase through them. Vulture continued to fire as Cold arrived and fires his Cold Gun at Vulture's weapon, trapping the halted laser beam in ice while the weapon itself is frozen solid. Focused more on his weapon then the three Rogues, Vulture lets go of gun before he is frozen himself, watching the ice pillar fall off the ledge to the ground below. It was at that time that Electro arrives, blasting the bell intended for the Rogues' escape off as it crashes down the stairway as Heatwave made it in time. The four Rogues are surrounded on all sides as Sandman raises up to face them with Octopus on his head. "You are resourceful," Doctor Octopus said without concern for losing two of his men. "I can use people with your skills to rule this city." "Sorry," Cold dismissed flatly. "But us Rogues about the score, not this super-crap..." "A shame," Octopus said as his tentacles zoom towards the four Rogues. While Heatwave dodges, the other three pass through Cold, Glider, and Mirror Master as they dispersed. "WHAT!," Octopus yelled as Heatwave torches Sandman's exposed chest into a shiny glass and dives into it with Mirror Master waiting for him at the other side. It turned out that while Vulture was distracted, the Rogues escaped through the bell before Electro arrived while leaving holograms in their place. :Man Homecoming OST - Vulture Clash It was then that a heavy rainstorm begins, the resulting heavy downpour shorting out Electro as he hits the ground while looking zombie-like. Sandman is also effected as his giant body is breaking down into a muddy mess. Octopus then notices Weather Wizard several feet above him. "Vulture!," he barked as Vulture flies upward towards Weather Wizard while letting loose a sonic yell at the Metahuman. Weather Wizard aims his wand at Vulture to hit him with hail the size of SUVs. But the Vulture dodges, keeping a safe distance while eyeing an opportune moment. Back on the building, as the downpour resided and the clouds parted, the pool of water became reflective as Doctor Octopus and Electro are sucked in with a partially-formed Sandman groaning in pain from a torrent of flame hitting his back and turning it into glass. Emerging from the torched area that was dried before not turned glass, Sandman sees Heatwave waiting for him to fight one-on-one. "You're mine, Sandy!" He said as he fires his Heat Gun. :Spider Man 2 OST - My Enemy, fourth part Meanwhile, Electro finds himself at a radio tower where he quickly siphons the electricity from a transformer. He then sees Glider waiting for him. "Hey Sparkles," she said as she fires her Gold Gun at Electro but he dodges. "You can't catch me!," he yells as he charges her. "I'm moving at the speed of light!" "You're no Flash," she mused while activating the ice producing her boots and jumps off the building, working with her speed to ski across the cityscape at speeds rivaling a Speedster with a fully recharged Electro flying after her. The race past where Doctor Octopus is as Cold uses his Cold Gun to slide into view. "I can see the headlines," Snart cackled. "Octopus iced by Cold," he said calmly with a smile on his face. The Rogues managed to separate the four remaining members of the Sinister Six, with Mirror Master observing while the others are facing their respective opponent. :... :KO Results Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Sinister Six Rogues Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Fractyl Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years